The Day I Fell In Love
by Kagamine Shon Megpoid
Summary: El es un padre joven por asares del destino tendra que cuidar a una peli verde azulada si no que también es descendiente del primer vocaloid primos de los Shon, megpoid y kagamine lean y revisen.
1. PADRE JOVEN

**Bueno vamos con l****os dialogos y nuevo reedicion iniciemos. **

Que menso (personas hablando)

**NOOOOOOOOOO QUE ESTAS LOCA (GRITOS Y ENOJADOS)**

_Ya solo lo se (susurros o recuerdos y registros anteriores o llamadas telefónicas )_

No manches el nombre de los utraloid, vocaloid y maidloid (personas de diferentes rango loid)

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**PADRE JOVEN **

Es una tarde tranquila y lluviosa un niño de 10 años llamado sanawa tomoya camina a casa sin nadie y solo, fue abandonado despues de salir de su escuela y ahora se dirige a casa solo hasta que...

Tomoya: a casa eh aveces me pregunto que fue lo que paso (triste cuando escucha disparos) *bak bak* pero que? *bua bua bua* eso es (camina y mira a una mujer sangrando cargando a su bebe y un señor con pistola)

Asesino: dame ese bebe maldita, es un buen trato (sonríe con arma en la mano)

Señora: nunca te dare a mi hija, nunca (aferrada a su bebé)

Tomoya: debo hacer algo, pero que (serio y mira el tubo largo) espero hacer algo corre asia ellos oye idiota (serio sosteniendo el tubo)

Asesino: que quieres largo de aquí, no te creas valiente (serio y el niño ni se inmuta) te digo que te larges de aquí (dispara)

Cuando disparó el niño corre y le da en la pierna con el tubo y repetidas ocasiones lo golpeó hasta el cansancio la señora obsevo esto y quedo muda...

Señora: porque lo hicistes (preguntó en el frio suelo)

Tomoya: no podia hacerlo, no debia dejar que se llebe a su bebe (serio respondio) no se preocupe ya viene la ambulancia (se agacha y la siente, se pone fria) estara bien (preocupado)

Señora: hazme un favor? (preguntó muy débil)

Tomoya: lo que sea digamelo? (respondio)

Señora: por favor cuida de mi hija, no quiero que viva en un orfanato (le respondió muy débil y su cuerpo cada vez mas frio)

Tomoya: (impresionado) porque? Me dice eso soy un niño no podría tenerla? (preguntó dudoso pero respondió) esta bien la cuidare (tomando a la bebe)

Señora: promete que la cuidaras? (preguntó)

Tomoya: lo prometo, prometo cuidarla (cargando a la bebe dormida)

Señora: deja despedirme de ella (tranquila le da un beso en la frente) adios mami tiene que irse, el te cuidara miku, adio mi amada hija (sonriendo dejando su existencia)

Despues de que la señora dejara su vida el niño toma una sabana y lo deja depósito en el cuerpo frio de la mujer, cuando llegaron los policías y paramedicos, el niño les dijo todo, la polícia queria llevare a la niña pero dijo que la cuidaria entonces lo llevaron a casa.

**Residencial sanawa **

En la casa el niño se sento y dejo a un lado a la bebe dormida y suspira.

Tomoya: es estraño no? (preguntó a la nada y voltea a ver a la bebe que despertó)

El niño mira a la bebe, tiene ojos verde azulado y un pelo del mismo colo y le sonrie.

Tomoya: a pesar de lo que paso, no dejare sola aesta bebé, se lo juré a a la madre de miku, prometo cuidarte y que seas feliz (abrazando a la bebe con cariño)

**6 años después **

**Habitación de tomoya **

Nos encontramos en la cama de un joven chico peliblanco dormido pero de lado a lado pasa una sombrita con una sonrisa...

Miku: ya es de dia oto-san, despierte (saltando en oa cama de su padre)

Tomoya: que? Ah miku, deja de despertar asi a tu oto-san? (molesto)

Miku: lo ciento oto-san, es que quiero ir a la escuela (triste la infante)

Tomoya: ok pequeña ire a bajo y tu te sientas en la sala de estar si (sonrie)

Miku: si oto-san (sale y baja a la sala de estar)

Tomoya: que niña tan alegre es (sonrie y se viste)

**Sala de estar **

En la sala principal padre e hija desayunan tranquilamente ya que es el primer dia para su pequeña niña y el en una nueva academia, los dos ya vestidos con sus respectivos uniformes.

Tomoya: lista mi princesa? (preguntó sonriendo)

Miku: si oto-san, estoy lista (sonrie y toma la mano de su padre)

Tomoya: entonces vamos a la escuela (sonrie)

**Guardería infantil de vocaloid city **

En la entrada de la guardería estan miles de padres y niños ente ellos tomoya y su hija miku, la gente ve de mala gana al chico.

Tomoya: (ignorando a la gente) bien princesa te espero en la tarde, en la salida te compro tu helado favorito si (sonrie)

Miku: si oto-san te vere mas tarde (se adentra a la guardería)

Tomoya: (sonrie) bueno debo ir a mi primer dia en la academia (sonrie)

Teto: amigo espera, tomoya (le habla tranquila)

Tomoya: oh Kasae, hola (sonrie)

Teto: hola, padre joven, como van las cosas? (preguntó)

Tomoya: bien, ya sabes como es (respondio tranquilo)

Teto: pro fin iras a la academia no? (pregunto)

Tomoya: pues la verdad si tenía que esperar a que pueda entrar, ahora ya puedo, bien vamos (camina a lado de su amiga y como compañera de clases)

**Academia vocaloid **

Estando en la academia teto entro y el peliblanco espero la llamada cuando es llamado...

Maestro: bien chicos hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante puede pasar por favor (tranquilo se abre la puerta y entra)

Tomoya: mucho gusto me llamo sanawa tomoya tengo 16 años espero ser de su agrado (finaliza con una sonrisa)

Maestro: bien sanawa-kun puede sentarse detras de Megurine (le indica y el peliblanco se sienta)

Y asi las clases iniciaron y el tiempo pasó tranquilo hasta el descanso

**Descanso **

El descanso lugar acogedor, estamos viendo a la pelirroja y al peliblanco conversando.

Tomoya: es una buena academia amiga (le sonríe)

Teto: gracias, es la mejor de vocaloid city, dime oh (voltea y mira a una pelirosa)

Maika: un gusto soy la presencia dr clase (donrie y extiende su mano)

Tomoya: es un gusto también (estrecha su mano con la otra)

Maika: quieres unirte al consejo estudiantil? (preguntó)

Tomoya: lo ciento debo declinar a su propuesta, tengo asuntos que hacer, en la salida (sonrie dejabdo impactada a la pelirosa)

Maika: pero porque? (preguntó de nuevo)

Tomoya: es algo que no debe saber aun (tranquilo)

Y asi terminar el descanso y el dia.

**Después de clase **

Es de salida para la academia, el peliblanco es acompañado por su amiga Kasae Teto.

Teto: tienes miedo de ser rechazado por ser padre joven? (preguntó)

Tomoya: si es por eso que debo ser discreto ante eso (serio)

Teto: ya veo, parece que ella no se rinde (mira de nuevo a la pelirosa)

Tomoya: ya te dije que no (serio)

Maika: soy la presidenta te lo pidió (suplicando)

Tomoya: te digo que soy un chico ocupado y teng- (no termino lo que dijo porque es tirado por su hija miku)

Miku: oto-san (sonrie y deja somprendida a la pelirosa) podemos ir casa? (preguntó)

**CONTINUARÁ CON EL CAPITULO 2**

**PROBLEMAS Y EL EMBARAZO DE NERU **

* * *

**Bien termina este capitulo nuevo retorno en esta historia y nuevas ideas nos vemos hasta la otra.**

**Sanawa tomoya **


	2. Problemas y embarazo

**Bueno vamos con l****os dialogos y nuevo reedicion iniciemos. **

Que menso (personas hablando)

**NOOOOOOOOOO QUE ESTAS LOCA (GRITOS Y ENOJADOS)**

_Ya solo lo se (susurros o recuerdos y registros anteriores o llamadas telefónicas )_

No manches el nombre de los utraloid, vocaloid y maidloid (personas de diferentes rango loid)

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**PROBLEMAS Y EL EMBARAZO DE NERU**

Miku: oto-san (sonrie y deja somprendida a la pelirosa) podemos ir casa? (preguntó)

Tomoya: soushi deja, de hacerme eso! (exclamó molesto)

Maika: (susura/_entonces es por eso que no acepto entrar al consejo estudiantil? _) (preguntaba susurando ante lo visto)

Miku: oto-san quien es ella? (preguntó la infante al ver a la pelirosa)

Tomoya: ella una compañera de clases, saluda (sonrie y le señala a la chica)

Miku: hola soy sanawa miku tengo 6 años (sonrie la pequeña)

Maika: es por eso que no puede entrar? (preguntó)

Tomoya: (afirma) si es por ese motivo que no puedo participar en el consejo estudiantil! (exclamó tranquilo)

Maika: entiendo eso bueno me tengo que ir (se voltea y se va)

Tomoya: y eso que fue? (preguntó extrañado)

Miku: oto-san me compras mi helado? (preguntó sonriendo)

Tomoya: si mi princesa vamos a casa, oh Kasae? (preguntó tranquilo)

Teto: aun me sorprende que ésta tranquilo ante todos? (preguntó curiosa)

Tomoya: eso eh no es nada, ademas somos amigos vamos (sonríe y la pelirroja lo sigue)

**En casa**

Ya estando en casa, los chicos comen tranquilos.

Teto: el crima se pone feo debo irme, nos vemos (sale apurada ante el clima y empieza a llover)

Tomoya: esta lloviendo, y debo ir por el pan! (exclamó ante el clima lluvioso) princesa tengo que ir por el pan espera aqui si? (le dijo tranquilamente)

Miku: si oto-san, cuidate (le abraza)

Tomoya: lo hare no tardo! (exclamó y sale asia la panadería)

**En un parque cerca de la panadería **

Mientras que la lluvia cae a cantaros, una peliamarrilla sentada un columpio esta sola eo motivo: embarazo.

Akita: porque a mi, porqué me abandonaron? (preguntó llorando ante la fria lluvia)

Por esa parte el moreno camina tranquilo con el pan.

Tomoya: gracias a kami que pude terminar, oh (mira ala chica) pero que hace aqui? (preguntó y camina asia a ella y le pone la sombrilla) ye estas bien amiga? (preguntó al verla toda mojada)

Akita: dejame sola por favor! (exclamó molesta)

Tomoya: no seas asi vamos a mi casa, no puedes hacer, eso te puedes enfermar! (exclamó preocupado)

Akita: porque me ayudas? (preguntó con las emociones en la boca)

Tomoya: no puedes, ademas quiero ayudarte con tus cosas (mira la maleta mojada) vamos (la ayuda a levantar y la lleva a su casa)

**En casa**

Ya en casa el pelinegro ayudo a la chica y la llevo al baño para que se bañe.

Tomoya: espero que te sientas mejor? (preguntó) ahora debo calentar un poco de chocolate, regreso enseguida te traere ropa seca (le dijo y se va a la cocina)

Akita: me ayudo y nunca le dije mi nombre (calentandose con el agua)

Tomoya: (calentando el chocolate y secando las cosas de la chica) pobre de ella oh (mira el nombre de la chica) se llama Akita neru eh, esto es? (preguntó y mira la prueba de embarazo) es por eso que estaba en el parque eh? (preguntó tranquilo al ver todo y uniforme de su academia) también va en la academia eh, debo preguntarle muchas cosas (serio)

Despues de eso el moreno deja una muda de ropa seca en la entrada del baño. Despues de eso regreso a ver a su amada hija y la mira muy dormida con una sonrisa.

Tomoya: hasta mañana mi princesa (sale de la habitación y baja a la sala de estar y mira la chica ya vestida) te queda bien esa ropa! (exclamó tranquilo mientras baja las escaleras)

Akita: gracias y como te llamas? (preguntó)

Tomoya: soy sanawa tomoya, no Akita neru? (pregunto dejándola sorprendida)

Akita: nunca te dije mi nombre? (preguntó confundida)

Tomoya: seque tus cosas y vi tu nombre en la credencial de academy vocaloid, soy de primer año (sonrie tranquilo)

Akita: tu eres nuevo no es asi? (preguntó tranquila)

Tomoya: asi es quiero saber que te paso? (preguntó tranquilo)

Akita: me dejaron por estar embarazada, mis primos, padres me abandonaron y no tengo nada (baja la mirada con lágrimas)

Tomoya: entiendo, no te preocupes, sere tu amigo, vamos anímate, te dire algo quedate el tiempo que sea, no debes estar asi! (exclamó tranquilo pero esta muy preocupado por ella)

Akita: porque me ayudas sere una carga para ti? (preguntó aun con la mirada baja)

Tomoya: no creo, ademas no dejo a una chica embarazada y hermosa! (exclamó sornrojando a la peliamarrilla)

Akita: gracias por eso, gracias por salvarme, gracias por ayúdame (llorando de alegría)

Tomoya: de que ahora toma, espero que te sientas mejor (le da una taza de chocolate)

Akita: gracias (tomando el chocolate)

Las cosas para neru inicio, con el tiempo nacerá el amor, que pasara esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.

**CONTINUARÁ CON EL CAPITULO 3**

**EL DIARIO Y LA VERDAD SOBRE MIKU **

* * *

**Bien termina este capitulo nuevo retorno en esta historia y nuevas ideas nos vemos hasta la otra.**

**Sanawa tomoya **


	3. El diario y la verdad

**Bueno vamos con l****os dialogos y nuevo reedicion iniciemos. **

Que menso (personas hablando)

**NOOOOOOOOOO QUE ESTAS LOCA (GRITOS Y ENOJADOS)**

_Ya solo lo se (susurros o recuerdos y registros anteriores o llamadas telefónicas )_

No manches el nombre de los utraloid, vocaloid y maidloid (personas de diferentes rango loid)

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL DIARIO Y LA VERDAD SOBRE MIKU**

**Al dia siguiente, sala de estar**

Es un nuevo dia, y las cosas son iguales, neru espera el desayuno de tomoya que prepara cuando tambien llega la pequeña miku...

Miku: buenos dias, oh hola onee-chan (sonrie la niña)

Akita: hola pequeña, y donde esta tu hermano? (pregunto y la niña mueve la cabeza confundida)

Tomoya: (entrando) ya traigo la comida (sonrie y la niña abraza a su padre)

Miku: oto-san, buenos dias (feliz)

Tomoya: hola princesa dormistes bien? (pregunto)

Miku: si oto-san (respondio y esto dejo boquiabierta a la peliamarrilla)

Akita: es tu hija! (exclamo sorprendida)

Tomoya: si, saluda miku (sonrie)

Miku: hola soy sanawa miku tengo 6 años (sonrie)

Akita: como tienes a una niña a esa edad? (pregunto)

Tomoya: no quiero hablar del tema, desayuna porque debemos ir a la academia (respondio tranquilo y comieron)

Y asi desayunaron y se preparan a ir a la academia...

**Guardería**

Estamos en la guarderia, y todos los niños entran en ella, todos y la pequeña miku...

Miku: me voy oto-san, onee-san te vere en la tarde (soonrie y entra neru ve una sonrisa en el peliblanco)

Akita: la quieres? (pregunto)

Tomoya: mucho, porque sabes el motivo para ayudarte no (respondio y eso llega teto)

Teto: hola sanawa-san (sonrie calidamente)

Tomoya: kasae-san, oh ella neru-san (señala a la peliamarrilla)

Teto: mucho gusto neru-san (le da la mano)

Akita: (la extrecha) el gusto es mio (sonrie)

Tomoya: bien vamos a clases, y pues debo contarle esto, neru-san ella es una amiga confiable puede contarle lo que le pasa! (exclamo tranquilo)

Teto: vamos, no tengas miedo, seremos tus amigos (sonrie igual que el albino)

Akita: (mira la confianza de los dos) esta bien, vivo en la casa de sanawa-san ya que mis padres me sacaron a patadas (triste molestando a la pelirroja)

Teto: desconsiderados, en fin no te preocupes, cuentas conmigo y de sanawa-san (sonrie)

Akita: (sonrie) gracias, a los dos (sonrie aliviada)

Y asi se fueron a la academia...

**Descanso**

Es descanso, debajo de un arbol esta el peliblanco descansando en sus piernas teto, esta muy relajado pero tenia miedo de que si supieran que su hija es adoptiva y se la quiten su mundo se caera...

Teto: sigues preocupado? (pregunto)

Tomoya: (abre los ojos) si desde que la cuido, no saben nada, pero me preocupa aun eso, y mas con neru-san (respondio)

Teto: (toma la cara de tomoya con sus manos) no te preocupes cielo, todo saldra bien, te lo aseguro (le sonrie)

Tomoya: sabes que no eres mi novia! y aun asi me tratas como si lo fuera? (pregunto igual de sonriente)

Teto: nos conocemos desde niños, te tengo estima se que no me amas pero somos los mejores amigos, yo se que algun dia encontraras a alguien que entienda ser padre joven (respondio calidamente)

Tomoya: lo se querida, vamos que el tiempo se termina (se levantan los dos y caminan a sus aulas)

Mientras eso pasaba neru sentia celos sin razon al ver al peliblanco a lado de su amiga pero entro a su aula tambien...

**En casa**

Los dos chicos estan en casa tomoya como siempre llego con su pequeña en mano, neru imagino eso con su retoño...

Tomoya: oh no, olvide la comida de hoy! (exclamo sorprendido) neru-san ire a comprarla cuidala nos vemos (sale corriendo)

Akita: que hago ahora? (pregunto y entra a la habitacion de tomoya)

**Habitacion de tomoya**

La chica, entro ymira lo de un chico normal hasta ver el diario...

Akita: un diario? (pregunto y lo toma si que nadie supiera la pequeña mira) no esta mal si miro un poco (tranquila abriendo la primera pagina)

_10 de agosto de 2010  
hace que mi familia me abandonara por mi otro hermano, sin nada y una casa grande regreso, pero si no hubiera regresado por aquel camino, no veria a la luz de mi vida, una mujer herida a balazos por un hombre loco, la mujer tenia una bebe llorando, no sabia que hacer pero decidi ayudarla sin querer cuide a miku, una bebe llorona y juguetona, se lo prometi a su madre que en paz descanse.  
_

_19 de noviembre de 2010  
cada madrugada llora ella, los vecinos dice que la callen, ella necesita atencion, me necesita yo se lo prometi a la madre de miku cuidarla hasta que sigua su camino._

_3 de abril de 2012  
__ah pasado 2 años desde que la cuido, no se que dia es su cumpleaños pero se lo selebro cada 31 de agosto, tiene dos años y me dijo papa, me senti feliz con unas emociones, pero la judicial quiere quitarmelo a ser menor de edad en ese tiempo, conoci a kasae teto, una niña pelirroja y su padre es judidico en las adopciones, me pidio que si no encontrara novia y me casara hasta los 10 años que tenga ella me la quitaria, eso me dolio, kasae-san me apoyo un poco y nos hicimos amigos._

_14 de agosto de 2015  
ah pasado 3 años mas y es su cumple mi pequeña, yo y kasae-san le daremos lo mejor a ella, todo sale bien falta un año para que yo entre a la academia con ella, espero que asi encuentre la indicada que me ame a mi y a miku..._

Por kami, el ha pasado mal para tenerla (con la mano en la boca y sin previo aviso la niña toma el diario de su padre)

Miku: (abraza con fuerza el diario) lo sabes, oto-san me quiere, y yo lo quiero no puedo separarme de el a pesar de que no soy su hija, me quiere no quiero irme de lado de oto-san (empieza a llorar)

Akita: claro que te quiere y ama pequeña (la abraza a la niña y frota su barriga) por eso yo no dejare a mi bebe (llorando igual)

Tomoya llego y mira a las dos llorar, sabe que su secreto aun esta a salvo pero que sucedera cuando tomoya le dira la razon de ayudar a akita?

**CONTINUARÁ CON EL CAPITULO 4**

**PROBLEMAS CON MAIKA Y PELEA EN TAKO LUKA**

* * *

**Bien termina este capitulo nuevo retorno en esta historia y nuevas ideas nos vemos hasta la otra.**

**Kagamine shon**


	4. Pelea en tako luka

** Bueno vamos con l****os dialogos y nuevo reedicion iniciemos. **

Que menso (personas hablando)

**NOOOOOOOOOO QUE ESTAS LOCA (GRITOS Y ENOJADOS)**

_Ya solo lo se (susurros o recuerdos y registros anteriores o llamadas telefónicas )_

No manches el nombre de los utraloid, vocaloid y maidloid (personas de diferentes rango loid)

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**PROBLEMAS CON MAIKA Y PELEA EN TAKO LUKA**

**Al dia siguiente, sala de estar**

Es un nuevo dia, las cosas fueron normales la comida fue muy buen cocinero el peliblanco comparte una tranquilidad...

Tomoya: ya es hora de irnos, debemos apurarnos (sonrie)

Akita: a donde? (pregunto)

Tomoya: a tako luka (responde)

Akita: porque debemos ir a tako luka? (pregunto de nuevo)

Tomoya: me gustaria hablar de cosas importantes acerca de tu bebe (respondio)

Akita: (sonrojada) po-porque quieres saber eso! (exclamo sonrojada)

Tomoya: solo dire que necesito que mi pequeña se divierta, ademas debes pasar un agradable momento (le sonrie)

Akita: ok ya veo, entonces deja que me cambie y espero ok (se voltea y sube a su habitacion)

Miku: oto-san, onee-san ira a tako luka? (pregunto la infante)

Tomoya: claro mi princesa, ademas ella espera a su bebe (le responde acariciando el pelo)

Miku: ok oto-san, ire a cambiarme, no tardo (igual que neru se va a cambiar)

Despues de eso, los padres se fueron a tako luka a hablar de cosas triviales.

**Tako luka**

En tako luka, los chicos comian algo dulce para la niña mientras que eso pasaba, maika iva asia la casa de neru a enfrentarla por cosas personales pasando de lado se dio cuenta de ella y entro al local.

Tomoya: maika-san? (pregunto y es emoujado) pero que rayos! (exclamo)

Maika: neru! (exclamo molesta)

Akita: que necesitas maika? (pregunto, pero solo recibio una cachetada de ella) que carajos te pasa maika! (exclamo molesta)

Maika: callate, roba novios te robastes a mi len (exclamo muy enojada)

Akita: perdon? De que hablas, yo que sepa no estoy con len (responde ante el recramo de la chica)

Tomoya: oh, maika-san que te hizo todo el tiempo, tiempo estado conmigo (observo la pelea)

Maika: rin me dijo que te vio con el? (pregunto)

Akita: creo que len no sabe responsabilizarse, estoy viviendo en casa de sanawa-san desde que me entere de mi embarazo y ni siquiera se preocuparon de mi, nadie, nunca de ustedes, gracias a tomoya y kasae-san no cometi una locura (responde)

Maika: esta bien, lo ciento, hora porque no, nos cuentas las cosas (sonrie cuando entraron)

Los chicos, la niña se sentaron atras de unos hombres hablando grocerias etc.

Maika: me tienen arta hasta los ovarios, quieren ir al baño? (pregunto la pelirosa)

Akita: vale vamos miku (responde y la niña se van al baño)

Tomoya: no las culpo, pero estos tipos se estan pasando eh (observo a uno de ellos acorralando a lily)

Sujeto 1: oye no quieres ir a mi casa? (pregunto sin descaro)

Lily: no gracias, por favor dejen irme (responde asustada cuando otro de los sujetos quiere tocarle las nalgas a la rubia)

Tomoya: (toma la mano del sujeto) oye dejala en paz! (exclamo molesto)

Sujeto 3: que te metes? En serio quieres problemas? (pregunto serio el sujeto)

Tomoya: si es eso! (exclamo antes de de ser golpeado detiene la mano del segundo sujeto) bien si es lo que decean entonces ire en serio (serio empezo a luchar)

Los tres sujetos atacaban al peliblanco, pero los detenian con todo su fuerza, luchaba y bloquea cada ataque de los sujetos, empujo a uno enfrente de los baños.

Maika: ah por fin (sonrie y enfrente de ella cae un sujeto de cabeza) que carajos! Ah mejor me meto de nuevo (se vuelve a meter)

Mientras traaba de noquear al menos a uno de los 3 lily llamo a la policia mientras que los golpeaba a todos ellos, cuando entraron a la cocina, un tomo el cuchillo.

Sujeto 2: ahora moriras (sonrie pero se lo arrebata) pero que mierda! (exclamo imprecionado)

Tomoya: ahora muevete! (exclamo serio)

El sujeto sale de la cocina cuando los otros 2 querian atacarlo observaron que el peliblanco tiene un cuchillo y suben las manos, no ostanten la policia llega pero uno de ellos toma a la rubia y amenaza.

Sujeto 1: bien si no hacen nada de lo que digo la nena muere! (exclamo divertido mientras que la rubia llora)

Tomoya: oh entonces vamos, si eres un cobarde al tener una rehen (serio)

Sujeto 3: oye ya dejala no queremos problemas (molesto)

Sujeto 1: me vale haran lo que me digan o no? (pregunto, pero el peliblanco de una destreza lo noquea)

Tomoya: nunca amenzacen a mujeres como ella (serio y es abrazado por la chica)

Lily: gracias, gracias de verdad, eres un heroe (sonrie agradecida)

Haku: muchas gracias por detenerlos a los tres, ya tenemos evidencia de sus actos, como se llama? (pregunto haku vestida de policia)

Tomoya: me llamo sanawa tomoya oficial, compañera de la academia (responde)

Haku: vale me los llevo y gracias (sevoltea y sale con los 3 sujetos)

Tomoya: (se volta y mira a maika y a neru con la boca abierta) sucede algo? Porque estan en shock? (pregunta)

Maika: como aprendistes todo eso (responde sorprendida)

Tomoya: a esto, al ser un padre joven tomo clases de defensa personal (sonrie)

Akita: me soprende que estes bien (sonrie)

Tomoya: no se preocupen (sonrie pero cae al piso)

Las chicas quedaron en shock y miku corre asia su padre.

Miku: oto-san? Oto-san? (llorando)

Mailka: llevemoslos a un hospital! (exclamo sustada)

Que sucedera ahora que las cosas terminaron de este modo, lograra estar bien? O no tendra cura? En el proximo capitulo.

**CONTINUARÁ CON EL CAPITULO 5**

**SOY EL DECENDIENTE DE LOS PRIMEROS VOCALOID?!**

* * *

**Bien termina este capitulo nuevo retorno en esta historia y nuevas ideas nos vemos hasta la otra.**

**Kagamine shon**


End file.
